The present invention relates to an improved scope for attachment to a bow used in hunting and in tournament archery. More particularly, the invention relates to a scope including one or more sight pins and optical fibers which deliver ambient light to illuminate the pin. The improved scope enables the archer to adjust the degree of brightness of the sight pin.